Halaman ke-179
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Sakura membenci Naruto karena kejailannya yang suka menampakkan binatang yang dibencinya. / "I hate you Naruto!" / "I love you too, Sakura-chan." / Dan di halaman ke-179, ia menemukan alasan mengapa Naruto menjailinya. / NaruSaku!/ #9 of #365StoriesProject / RnR? :D


Naruto berlari-lari kecil menuju kelasnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Sakura-_chaaaaaannn_~" panggilnya kepada seseorang dengan suara lantang khasnya—yang hampir mirip toa itu.

Pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik itu berhenti di meja kedua barisan depan, menghadap seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang asyik dengan buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Apa?" jawabnya ketus. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan jam istirahat yang tak lebih dari lima menit lagi berakhir, Sakura kembali membaca buku novel miliknya.

"Aku bawa sesuatu untukmu." Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi diletakkan di balik punggungnya.

"..." Sakura diam saja, tak menjawab. Ia tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan atau dilakukan Naruto yang berdiri di depannya.

Dari telapak tangan Naruto, berjalan sesosok makhluk sebesar jari telunjuk orang dewasa. Berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis kuning di tubuhnya. Dan jangan lewatkan, kepala dan dada menyatu, dengan dua antena di kepalanya.

"Sakura-_chan_~ ini lihat. _Kawaii_~"

_Huh, _Kawaii_?_ batin Sakura. Ia melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Seketika bola matanya melebar.

Seekor ulat hitam tak berbulu, sedang merayap di mejanya, dan hendak mencapai buku-buku pelajarannya.

"AAAA! CEPAT SINGKIRKAN MAKHLUK MENJIJIKKAN ITU DARI MEJAKU!"

* * *

**..**

Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Halaman ke-179** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

NaruSaku oneshot fanfiction

#9 of #365StoriesProject

**Warning** : AU, typos or misstypos, annoying!Naru, tsundere!Saku, etc

**..**

* * *

Buku novel yang dibaca Sakura sontak dilemparkan pada Naruto, dan sukses mendarat di dahinya. "Aw!" "_Ittai _Sakura-_chan_. Kau tak perlu melempariku dengan bukumu."

Naruto mengelus-elus dahinya yang tercium oleh buku novel Sakura. Benar-benar terasa sakit—apalagi dilemparkan sekuat tenaga oleh Sakura.

Ulat hitam itu terus berjalan mendekati buku paket Sakura. Dengan gesit dan jijik, ia mengambil buku paket milikya lalu memplototi Naruto.

"AKU TAK PEDULI! POKOKNYA LENYAPKAN MAKHLUK ITU!" Jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk ulat yang berjalan hampir mendekati ujung meja. Yang berarti jaraknya semakin dekat dengan Sakura yang sedang berdiri ketakutan.

"NARUTOOO! CEPAT SINGKIRKAANN!"

"_Yare yare_." Menghela napas, telapak tangan Naruto diletakkan di depan ulat itu. Detik kemudian, binatang kecil melata tak berbulu itu berjalan di telapak tangan Naruto. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu masih memberikan tatapan tajam padanya. "duh, kasihan sekali sih makhluk _kawaii _sepertimu dibilang menjijikkan."

"_Kawaii kawaii_, _kawaii_ apanya? _Kowai_ sih iya," gerutu Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak habis pikir, ulat hitam tak berbulu seperti itu dibilang _kawaii_? _Kawaii _dari mananya?

Ternyata pemuda beriris biru laut itu mendengar gerutuan Sakura. Sebuah cengiran terpampang di bibirnya. "Iya, Sakura-_chan_ lebih _kawaii_ sih~"

Twing!

Urat-urat kemarahan muncul di dahi lebar Sakura. Ia mengeratkan buku paket matematika yang digenggamnya sembari memberikan Naruto tatapan mautnya.

"Kau mau melihat buku melayang lagi, eh Naruto?" ancamnya, dengan tangan kiri ia kepalkan dan di taruh di depan wajahnya.

Bukannya takut, cengiran Naruto malah semakin lebar. "Kau mau merasakan ulat berjalan di lenganmu, eh Saku-_chaaan_?"

Kali ini, Sakura tak bisa lagi menahan kesabaran yang sudah melebihi batasnya.

"PERGI KAU, NARUTOOO!"

Sebuah buku melayang—untung saja Naruto menghindar ke arah kanan dan cepat-cepat keluar dari kelas itu. Tentu saja ia tak mau mendapatkan amukan seorang Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran terakhir telah berakhir. Sakura masih sibuk membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya. Ia baru selesai menyelesaikan buku novelnya, yang dibacanya sejak satu jam pelajaran terakhir. Siswa-siswi di kelasnya pun hanya tinggal dirinya sendiri.

Dan oh, jangan lupakan seorang lagi yang menghilang di jam kosong dan barusan datang ke dalam kelas. "Sakura-_chaaaannn_~"

"..." Sakura tak menyahut. Ia berdecak kesal, tetap membereskan buku pelajarannya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Sakura-_chaaaaaaannn_~" Lagi, Naruto memanggil gadis bersurai merah muda itu dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya.

"Berisik." Ketus dan tak acuh. Bahkan Sakura tak menatap Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sakura-_chan_ jahaaattt," ucap Naruto dengan nada memelas.

Selesai memasukkan semua buku pelajaran, Sakura menyampirkan tas ke pundaknya. Ia berdiri, memberikan tatapan tajam pada Naruto. "Emang aku peduli? Oh tidak, jangan harap."

Naruto seketika memajukan bibirnya, cemberut. Namun ekspresinya itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi seringai mengingat ia membawa sesuatu yang disembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Kalau kau tak mau memaafkanku ... aku membawa sesuatu untukmu." Pemuda itu melemparkan seekor binatang pada Sakura. Seekor serangga yg bersayap dua lapis dan mempunyai sepasang kaki belakang yg panjang, atau biasa disebut belalang itu sukses mendarat dan menempel di dasi yang dipakai Sakura.

"KYAAA! PERGI, PERGIIIII," teriak gadis itu histeris. Ia berjingkrak-jingkrak, berharap binatang itu jatuh dari dasi yang dipakainya.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura hiseteris seperti itu malah tertawa. Namun tawanya seketika mengilang ketika beberapa tetes air mata berjatuhan dari matanya. Bahkan tubuh gadis itu bergetar saking ketakutan.

Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Naruto.

"Psst, diamlah. Ia tak akan menggigitmu." Naruto yang merasa bersalah mengambil punggung belalang coklat besar itu.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Air matanya semakin banyak yang berjatuhan, tapi dengan cepat ia usap air matanya itu secara asal.

"Aku benci. Aku benci kau Naruto! Jangan mendekatiku! Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi!"

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam mematung di tempat melihat sosok Sakura yang berlari keluar kelas.

.

.

#

.

.

Sudah hampir lima hari Sakura menjauhi Naruto. Jika ia melihat pemuda itu, ia cepat-cepat menghindar dan membaur dengan yang lain. Sebisa mungkin tak melakukan interaksi atau komunikasi dalam media apapun. Sekali-kali ia ingin memberikan pelajaran kepada pemuda itu. Yeah, walaupun entah mengapa ia merasa sepi dan kehilangan jika tak mendengar suara toa itu atau kejailannya.

Naruto yang tak tahan dengan hubungannya beberapa hari terakhir ini dengan Sakura begitu buruk, ia ingin meminta maaf kepada gadis itu.

"Sakura-_chan_." Naruto mendudukkan diri di bangku yang biasa ditempati Ino—teman sebangku Sakura yang sudah pulang. Ia harap-harap cemas Sakura akan membalas sapaannya.

"..." Tentu saja Sakura masih gengsi menjawab sapaan Sakura.

Naruto memperhatikan gadis itu, lagi-lagi berkutat dengan buku novel—baru lagi, beda dengan yang beberapa hari lalu ia bawa.

"Kau masih marah padaku, Sakura-_chan_?"

"..."

Marah katanya? Apa ia tak bisa membaca situasi?

"_Gomen ne_. Maafkan aku Sakura-_chan_, _onegai_~" pinta Naruto. Ia menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya lalu ditaruhnya di depan dada, dengan sorot mata menunjukkan _puppy eyes_.

Lama-lama Sakura jengah juga. Ia melipat halaman terakhir yang ia baca, lalu ia simpan buku novel itu secara asal di atas meja.

"Maaf? Sebegitu mudahnya kau meminta maaf? Setelah kau yang berkali-kali menampakkan makhluk-makhluk menjijikkan itu padaku?" Dada Sakura naik-turun. Ia mengeluarkan kekesalannya pada pemuda beriris _sapphire _itu.

Naruto kelabakan. "Aku tak bermaksud begitu ..." Jeda sebentar. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "aku ..."

Belum sempat Naruto mengatakan alasannya, Sakura lebih dulu memotong perkataannya itu.

"Tak bermaksud begitu katamu? Lalu bermaksud bagaimana? Ingin membuatku ketakutan? Atau membuatku menangis, begitu?" Kini, Sakura benar-benar marah. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Naruto sering sekali menjailinya? Kenapa ia suka sekali membuatnya kesal? Kenapa?

"Bukan, aku hanya ing—"

Cukup. Sakura tak mau mendengar perkataan Naruto. Apapun itu.

"Aku benci kamu, Naruto!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura hendak melangkah keluar dari bangkunya. Namun sayangnya, pergelangan tangan gadis itu tertangkap oleh tangan Naruto.

Sakura memberikan _death glare _pada Naruto, seakan mengatakan, lepaskan tanganku.

"Tunggu Saku-_chan_. Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku," pinta Naruto dengan nada memelas semelas-melasnya.

"..."

"_Please_~"

Sakura menghela napas. "Sepuluh detik."

"Kau bercanda? Secepat itu?" Sakura mulai menghitung sejak Naruto bertanya.

"3 ... 4 ... 5 ..."

Naruto geleng-geleng kepala. Tak menyangka ternyata sepuluh detik itu serius. "Tiga menit saja, _onegai~_"

"Oke, cepatlah." Cengiran langsung tampak di bibir Naruto. Paling tidak, ia bisa menjelaskan alasannya—satu saja sudah cukup.

Pemuda itu berdehem kecil, mulai menyusun kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya. "Sebenarnya, aku menjailimu karena ..." Diam sejenak, ia berpikir dua kali, menimang-nimang alasan itu pantas ia beritahukan saat ini atau tidak. "karena aku ingin berinteraksi denganmu. Aku tersiksa jika hanya diam-diam saja. Apalagi kau lebih sering menghabiskan waktumu dengan buku-buku novel."

"..."

Sungguh, bukan maksud Sakura marah. Tapi gadis itu tak pernah menyangka membaca buku-buku novel koleksinya akan menyita interaksi mereka berdua. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dulu mereka sering pulang-pergi bersama, ke kantin bersama, atau bercanda bersama ketika jam istirahat. Ia merasa bersalah juga.

Berhubung ia tak mau Naruto menganggap Sakura mudah memberinya maaf—yang berarti kemungkinan besar ia tak akan jera menampakkan binatang melata itu di hadapannya—ia masih menampakkan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, jadi kau memafkanku?" tanya Naruto penuh harap. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga Saku-_chan_ tak marah lagi, semoga Saku-_chan _memaafkanku.

"Kau pikir?" Sakura menjawap pertanyaan Naruto dengan pertanyaan lagi. Tentu saja ia masih menampakkan ekspresi kesalnya—walaupun ia sendiri merasa tak tega melihat Naruto yang begitu memelas itu.

Ragu-ragu Naruto menjawab. "Aku anggap itu jawaban iya."

"Terserah," gumam Sakura—pura-pura—tak peduli. Sebenarnya ia senang Naruto menganggap ia memaafkannya. Mungkin di hari-hari ke depan, mereka akan kembali seperti biasanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Saku-_chan_."

_Apa lagi? _tanya Sakura dalam hati. Ia memutar bola matanya. Sudah bagus ia tak marah, memafkannya pula.

Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Seperti biasa, cengiran lebar terpampang di bibirnya. "Untukmu," katanya, sembari menjulurkan kedua tangannya dengan sesosok serangga berwarna coklat, yang terdapat di rumah-rumah. Kecoak.

"APA-APAAN KAU NARUTOOO?!" pekik Sakura. Refleks, ia memukulkan buku novel yang dipegangnya ke kepala pemuda itu.

Naruto memekik kesakitan dan sontak mengelus kepalanya, membuat binatang itu terjatuh dan tergeletak di atas meja Sakura dengan posisi terbalik. Anehnya, binatang itu tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Cuma mainan kok, mainan plastik," ujarnya sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

Sungguh, hal ini lagi-lagi membuat ia naik pitam.

"_I hate you_, Naruto! _I hate youuu_!"

Naruto malah terkekeh geli. "_I love you too_, Sakura-_chan_."

Entah mengapa, jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat dan pipinya terasa memanas.

"_I HATE YOU TO DEATH_!" Gadis itu berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa—sudah lebih dari jam tiga seperti sekarang ini siswa-siswi hampir semua sudah pulang.

"_I love you forever_~"

Sakura menutup telinganya. Ia tak ingin mendengar tiga kata itu lagi. Apalagi ditambah dengan kata _forever_.

"Kyaaa! Berisik! Berisiikk! Jangan ganggu aku!" Kakinya mulai melangkah, keluar dari kelas.

Naruto nyengir lebar. Ia mengikuti langkah Sakura. "Sakura-_chaann_, _I love you forever, foreveeerr_~"

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya, ketika jam pelajaran bahasa Jepang, ia merasa jengah mendengarkan penjelasan _sensei _di depan kelas. Secara asal, ia membuka-buka halaman demi halaman buku paket bahasa Jepang-nya itu. Ia tak menyangka di halaman seratus tujuh puluh sembilan akan menemukan selembar kertas binder putih bergaris-garis—kertas binder biasa.

Ia mengerutkan dahi. Perasaan dirinya tak pernah menyelipkan kertas binder di buku paket bahasa Jepang-nya.

_Siapa sih yang iseng menyelipkan kertas binder di sini?_ pikirnya. Tadinya ia hendak membuang kertas itu, tapi ia penasaran juga dengan isi di dalamnya.

Perlahan dibukanya kertas binder itu. Ia membaca rentetan tulisan yang kurang—malah bisa dikatakan tidak—rapi itu.

_Sakura-_chan_, kau mau tahu? Sebenarnya aku sering menjailimu karena aku suka melihat ekspresi-ekspresi yang kau tampakkan. Entah mengapa, kau yang ketakutan, kesal, dan marah itu semakin terlihat _kawaii _:D_

_Sakura-_chan, _kau tahu?_

_Aku suka melihatmu tersenyum._

_Aku suka melihatmu tertawa bahagia._

_Aku suka melihat ekspresimu yang sedang kesal atau marah._

_Aku suka melihatmu yang sedang menangis—tapi sebenarnya aku tak tega dan ingin membuatmu tersenyum kembali._

_Aku suka melihatmu yang ketakutan karena serangga-serangga itu._

_Aku ... suka semua yang ada pada dirimu._

_I love you._

Dan semburat-semburat merah menjalar ke pipinya. Bahkan, jantungnya sampai-sampai berdetak cepat dari biasanya. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas. Sungguh, ia tak pernah menyangka alasan dibalik kejailannya itu ternyata ingin mencari perhatiannya.

Di bangku paling belakang, seorang pemuda beriris biru laut yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura mengulas senyum lebar di bibirnya. Ia tahu, dari sifat dan sikapnya, sebenarnya gadis itu juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Oh ya, satu hal lagi. Mengetahui alasannya ternyata seperti ini, Sakura tak akan begitu marah jika pemuda itu menjailinya. Yeah, tentu dengan catatan tidak berlebihan.

.

.

.

.

.

—**FIN**

* * *

Terinspirasi karena saya yang suka ngejailin orang wkwkwk XD #krik #krik

Btw Naruto bisa juga ngegombal yak? Ahihihi sekali-sekali lah xD #wat

Yang baca, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yaahh~ ^^

.

Regards,

MizuRaiNa


End file.
